An embodiment relates generally to cruise control systems.
Cooperative speed control systems include decreasing a speed of the vehicle at a distance in front of a caution zone, such as an intersection, crosswalk, school zone, and then increases the speed to the required speed following the crossing zone. Such systems will travel at a constant speed limit of the vehicle road until it nears the caution zone. At a distance preceding the caution zone, such systems abruptly initiate a linear deceleration until the speed reaches the caution zone speed. At that time, the vehicle speed is abruptly changed to the caution zone speed limit. When the vehicle exits the caution zone, the vehicle system abruptly initiates a linear speed change until the speed reaches the speed limit of the vehicle road. Upon reaching the speed limit, the speed of the vehicle is abruptly changed to the vehicle speed the vehicle was traveling prior to the caution zone. The issue with such systems is that when the vehicle transitions to and from a caution zone speed, a linear change in velocity is applied which produces jerking of the vehicle as felt by the driver. The jerk or abrupt surges in the vehicle dynamics felt by the driver is the direct result of abrupt braking or abrupt vehicle acceleration that is a result of transitioning directly transitioning the vehicle speed between a constant velocity and a linear deceleration or linear acceleration or the increase in acceleration to a higher speed. Such occurrences are nuisances to the driver of the vehicle.